


miles are meaningless

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Harry misses Draco while he’s away.Written for theDrarry MicroficFriday, 4 December prompt,mistletoe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6
Collections: December 2020, micro-fiction





	miles are meaningless

Harry shouldn’t mind when Draco is away, but he does anyway. He’s used to curling into him in the evening, glancing across the breakfast table in the morning.

“Come home soon,” he tells Draco. There’s mistletoe pinned over the mantlepiece, waiting.

Enwreathed in flames, Draco smiles. “I’ll be home tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [CHRISTMAS IN ANDALUCIA](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/16597/auto/0/0/Neil-Rollinson/CHRISTMAS-IN-ANDALUCIA) by Neil Rollinson.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
